Supergirl: Adventures of Supergirl
| Creators = Sterling Gates; Bengal; Jonboy Meyers; Pop Mhan; Emanuela Lupacchino; Carmen Carnero; Cat Staggs; Emma Vieceli; Ray McCarthy; John Rauch; Hi-Fi; Sandra Molina; Saida Temofonte; Kristy Quinn; Jessica Chen | First = Adventures of Supergirl Vol 1 1 (Digital) | Last = Adventures of Supergirl Vol 1 13 (Digital) | Quotation = Facet has watched me since I arrived on Earth. A few months ago, she began attempting to reshape me. In order to do that, she's been trying to break apart my world, piece by piece. Trying to take apart everything that makes me, me. | Speaker = Supergirl | QuoteSource = Adventures of Supergirl Vol 1 13 (Digital) | HistoryText = Supergirl is fighting an alien called Rampage who just started wreaking havoc in National City Football Stadium. Kara's attempts to talk her down are ignored and Rampage keeps pounding on her and growing stronger. Supergirl trades blows with Rampage until knocking her out, and right then a retrieval team lead by Supergirl's sister Alex Danvers arrives by helicopter. All of sudden, Rampage grabs Supergirl and throws her at the flying vehicle. Kara's invulnerable body shatters the rear propeller, and both the helicopter and Supergirl's sister go down. Kara rushes to catch the helicopter and she manages to make it land relatively safely without tearing it apart or killing its passengers. In the meantime, Rampage has escaped; however a teenager posted an online video of her smashing up a park. Supergirl, Alex and a backup team arrive at the park and find Rampage has punched her way to the sewer system. Both sisters head into the sewers together. One hour later they haven't found anyone, and Alex states Rampage is hard to track down due to her ability to take on a human form. Kara remarks her sister seems to know a lot about Rampage, and there's a lot she isn't telling her. Alex reveals Rampage and her sister were one of her first missions, and Rampage's sister died because of her. All of sudden, Rampage bursts through a wall and hurls Alex into the sewer. Supergirl takes off after her sister, but Rampage knocks her down and makes off with her. Far below, Alex swims out of the sewage and declares it is her turn now. Supergirl comes around a while later. She finds herself caged and watched by Rampage, now shrunk back to her human shape. Rampage warns Supergirl can't break free because her cage is made from Inertron, and reveals she was born Caren Falqnerr in planet Byr. Her family made a fortune out of Inertron trading. She and her sister Moyer were meant to take over their father's business one day, but Moyer didn't want to wait, so she talked Caren into poisoning their own father. They were caught and locked up in a cell in Fort Rozz. Twenty years later, Fort Rozz crashed into Earth and they escaped. Soon they discovered Earth's sun changed them into uncontrollable super-strong monsters. They went into hiding, but Moyer's attacks were more long-lasting, so Caren salvaged one of her cages from the wreckage of Fort Rozz and kept Moyer inside during her fits of rage. They survived for one decade until two years ago Moyer broke out of her cage and disappeared. Caren was never able to find her sister, but someone from Fort Rozz gave her three letters and one name: D.E.O and Danvers. So she rampaged National City to draw the D.E.O. out, and later she heard Alex telling her sister was dead. In a fit of rage, Caren changes back into Rampage and attacks Supergirl. Right then, Alex and a D.E.O. squad burst into her lair. As an agent helps Supergirl break free, Alex shoots a dart at Rampage. Rampage trashes around in pain and tears her home's walls down. Her lair starts getting flooded, and Supergirl has to hurry up to get Alex and the D.E.O. agents out of the sewer system. Sadly, Rampage gets washed away by the waters. Alex wants to hang out afterwards, but Supergirl is upset for being unable to help Rampage and being lied to by her sister, and flies away. Two days later, Supergirl is taking a robber down when she is warned about men with guns barging in her workplace. Quickly she returns, changes clothes and finds out a S.W.A.T. team is taking her friend Winn Schott in custody. Winn states he can handle it and asks her to not intervene. Later, Kara and James Olsen are starting Winn's computer. It turns out the police wants to question Winn about doxxing-- stealing and publishing all of your personal information across the web as a means of bullying. Both friends are agreeing it doesn't sound like something Winn would do when a monitor suddenly boots and they are greeted by someone called V.R.I.L, who claims Winn was framed and he is a digital personal assistant created by Winn himself. Before Kara and Jimmy can inquiry further, Vril shows video recording of Winn being escorted by cops and warns the framer is making everyone believe Winn is a terrorist. Supergirl swiftly leaves and takes him to safety. When she tells him about his digital assistant's warnings, Winn reveals Vril Dox isn't a program but a talented hacker, and he has found information that proves Vril isn't human but Yodix. Their talk is being watched by Vril, who now knows Supergirl's secret identity. Winn takes Kara to another hacker's place. Rabiah Zinoman listens to their plight, accesses Winn's home computer and finds a prerecorded message from Vril. He is holding Jimmy hostage. Supergirl flies back CatCo quickly and finds James has been hooked to every computer in the room. She hears Vril's voice taunting her she may damage James' brain if she pulls his wires too fast. He was warned about Supergirl being Winn's friend when he was hired to go after the latter, and now he intends to blackmail her. Supergirl refuses to submit and uploads a program scripted by Rabiah in his database. Vril's computers blow up and James is released. Vril gets mad and threatens to reveal her secret identity to the world. Winn and Rabiah track him down, and Supergirl quickly finds Vril, punches him out and rips off all wires linking his brain to his computers. The D.E.O. takes Vril away, but Kara is wondering if pulling Dox's connection affected his memory or he still remembers her secret identity. Still later, Supergirl is trying to to pry information from Vril Dox. All of sudden, Vril and the D.E.O. agents backing her up turn into monsters and shoot Kryptonite weapons at her. Kara wakes up in her bed at home, feeling shaken by the fourth bad night in one week. A text message tells her to turn on the news, and Kara finds out that the D.E.O. command center has blown up, and Director Henshaw and her sister Alex have died. Kara collapses and all of sudden she is in the middle of the the ruins of the D.E.O.. Her sister and friends has been turned into zombies and lash out against her physically and verbally. Kara realizes they aren't real and takes them out. Realing someone is trying to kill her in her dream, Supergirl takes off, demanding her attacker to show themselves. Nonetheless, her dream changes abruptly and she's again a little child having dinner with her parents back on Krypton. Kara refuses to give in and declares she was sleeping for decades before arriving on Earth and learned how to control her dreams. Supergirl rips the dreamscape fabric and starts hunting her assailant. Kara fights her way through different dreams. In one dream she is fighting the hordes of Nightflame in the Innerverse. In another dream she is a teenager defending the Earth against thousands of Kryptonians together with her cousin.Superman: New Krypton In another dream she's an angel with fire wings fighting monsters. In another dream she defends Chicago from giant robots in the year 2965. In other dreams she fights versions of herself like a Red Lantern SupergirlSupergirl: Red Daughter of Krypton or a t-shirt-wearing Kara. Every time Supergirl catches a glimpse of her real enemy, though, her assailant changes the dreamscape and forces her through another battle. Kara never stops fighting and hunting her down, though, and after hundreds of dreams, Supergirl rips through one final barrier and breaks through her enemy's mental barriers. Her psychic aggressor calls herself Psi, dream mistress of Fort Rozz, and claims Supergirl is a monster who must be put to sleep forever. Psi reveals she was a Fort Roz psychic guard whose job was to watch and keep dangerous criminals asleep, but whose physical body was destroyed when Fort Rozz crashed into Earth. Psi accuses Supergirl and her sister Alex of killing Rampage and her sister, but Kara argues she honestly tried to save Rampage and dares Psi to really look into her mind. Psi learns the truth and wonders if Facet lied to them all. Supergirl wants to know more, but Psi decides to release her under the condition that Kara promises to help her. Kara promises to do so, and she finally wakes up. Kara calls Alex and both sisters head towards Mojave Desert. Supergirl tells Alex about her mental war, and as they make their way to an area where a remanent of Fort Rozz lies buried, Supergirl reveals she promised Psi to find and bury her physical remains so her spirit can move on. Both sisters walk through a cordoned but empty area. The D.E.O. cleared and fenced the site and then left, but Supergirl's vision discovers they missed something. Kara digs up a hatch and both sisters go down to the tunnel. Kara and Alex are promptly attacked by Kelex's guardian robots. Talking in Kryptonese, Supergirl finds out their purpose is guard Kara Zor-El. Shocked, Kara looks around and finds a room full of Sunstones and pictures of her Kryptonian and Earth family. Someone has been watching her for a very long time and knows everything about her. As Alex makes her best to reassure her sister, they are ambushed by dozens of flying. Supergirl and Alex are fighting back-to-back when Alex is abucted by a woman in a full-face helmet and bodysuit. Kara tries to reason with her to not avail. Then Kara remarks she wears a Fort Rozz's guardswoman's uniform. The woman answers she isn't a guard but Facet. Facet looks like she is going to kill Alex, so Supergirl attacks her. However, Facet is strong enough to fight back. Facet gets two drones seize Kara and claims she lured Kara into her lair to train her. Then she whispers something in her ear. Right then, Alex throws a grenade. Kara hastily grabs her sister and flies them both out of the tunnels before Alex's bomb blows the place up. Once they manage to stand back up again, Kara reveals that Facet told her to ask her mother about her. Kara and Alex head back to the D.E.O. command center, meet up with Alura In-Ze's hologram an demand information about Facet. Alura tells Facet is a living diamong being, formed on planet Barrio thousand years ago. Twenty generations ago, she was serving as a guardswoman in the first Kryptonian prison, Magin, when the biggest prison riot in Kryptonian History broke out. Facet was the only guard to survive the riot, and the only reason that Magin was retaken by the authorities. Magin reopened shortly after with Facet at its head, and she was more than enough to keep any prisoner in line. Hundreds of years later, Alura hired Facet to run Fort Rozz. Both women worked together to bring order to the prison, but centuries guarding criminals had hardened Facet into an utterly ruthless guard. No prisoner ever tried to escape or rebel out of fear. Kara then angrily asks if her mother sent Facet to watch over her. Her mother's hologram doesn't know, but Supergirl states Facet has been following her since her arrival, and now everyone she knows could be that woman's target. Ever since she arrived on Earth, she has been paying for her mother's decisions. Alura's hologram can't answer, and Kara decides she is wasting her time yelling at a Artificial Intelligence, so she leaves to dwell on what she has learned. Later, Supergirl and Alex are going over Facet's attacks when the D.E.O.'s computers suddenly start emitting a piercing ultrasound. Supergirl screams and collapses right before Facet's face shows up in all monitors and announces all of them are going to die. Vril Dox has signaled their base's location and she has taken over their computers, which are emitting an intense frequency that can only be heard by Kryptonians and Byrians. Facet hints who she is going after next, and she disappears. Rampage bursts in the bunker and attacks Kara and Alex. As Kara gets knocked out and Alex confronts Rampage, Facet kidnaps Eliza Danvers. One hour later, Supergirl and Facet are facing each other, the former's mother standing mind-controlled next to Facet. Facet claims Supergirl is ready to be reformed now she has destroyed nearly all of her ties to her Earth's life. Supergirl replies Facet made two mistakes: coming after her family and giving her one hour to prepare. Then she attacks. One hour before, Rampage is attempting to kill Alex. Alex tries to talk Rampage down, but Vril amps the ultrasound frequency to make her angrier. Though, he accidentally gets Kara come around, and she attacks Rampage. Supergirl tries to fight in spite of Vril's noise weakening her and driving Rampage madder and stronger. Martian Manhunter gets Vril shut up but Rampage is still strong enough to overpower her. Then Alex stands between them and explains Moyer's death was an accident. Moyer saved her life but they were found by another squad who thought Moyer was threatening her, and they fired before Alex could stop them. Alex apologizes for being unable to save her sister or find her. Caren bursts out in tears and changes back into human. At the present time, Supergirl grabs Facet, flies to the edge of the atmosphere and lets her drop. Supergirl descends and keeps fighting a weakened Facet until Alex and Henshaw make their way to the battleground. Alex shatters Facet's body with Inertron's bullets, and Supergirl finally manages to take her down. Facet wants to hold Eliza hostage, but she turns out to be an illusion. Psi looked in Supergirl's mind, saw her real self, and in gratitude for Supergirl giving her a dignified burial, she deceived Facet. Facet resents to be brought in like a criminal, but Supergirl points out she is just that. After turning Facet over, Kara reflects Facet was watching her since she arrived on Earth, she saw her build a life and thought she could tear it down to turn her into what she thought Kara's mother was. But she isn't her mother. Her parents died so she could live, and she won't dishonor their memory by living how someone else chooses for her. | Issues = * (This Is My Life) * (Sistery Mystery) * (Wake-up Calls) * (The Strange Case of the Smiling Computer) * (Attack Edge!) * (Nightmare on El Street) * (The Next Dream) * (Sistery Mystery (Reprise)) * (Our Backs to the Wall) * (Who Is Facet?) * (Pieces) * (End Games) * (Breaking Point) | Items = * Inertron * Sunstone | Vehicles = * Kryptonian Rocket | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Agent Igle is named after Supergirl writer Jamal Igle. * David's and Frank's streets are named after Peter David and Gary Frank. * Leesburg was Linda Danvers' hometown. * Winn's online nickname "Supergirl_in_Action252" references Supergirl's first appearance in . * Winn's secondary handle "Dollm8ker" references a Supergirl villain. * Supergirl's statement regarding Jimmy turned into a giant turtle is a reference to . * Some books on Kara's nightstand are a homage to DC writers like Paul Kupperberg and Carmine Infantino. * Zal-Tel was the name of a Kryptonian artist who mentored Zor-El and his daughter in New Earth continuity. "Tanth" was an honorific used by Pre-Crisis Kryptonians. * Thought-Beasts and Babootches are Kryptonian animals. * Supergirl's apartment building Hammersmith Tower shares name with the building where Lana Lang and Supergirl lived in Post-Crisis continuity. * Kara's dreams are a callback to different storylines like Superman: New Krypton, Supergirl: Red Daughter of Krypton or DC Bombshells. * During her dream battles, Kara transforms into several of her multiversal counterparts: Supergirl (Earth-One); Supergirl (New Earth); Linda Danvers; Red Lantern Supergirl (Prime Earth); Kara In-Ze and Kara Starikov. * Kara mentions Tarukor, an ancient Kryptonian meditation technique in the Pre-Crisis continuity. * Molium is a Pre-Crisis Kryptonian honorific. * Brid-Wel is named after E. Nelson Bridwell. * Stanhope College is a reference to Pre-Crisis Supergirl's first college. | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}